United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by snowangel420
Summary: When two girls are transported into the world of How To Train Your Dragon 2, just after they saw the movie, their lives take a turn for the weird. Contains MAJOR spoilers. Do not read if you haven't seen the movie. Starts offscreen, a few days after the end of the movie. Contains a flashback in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

United We Stand, Divided We Fall - Complete!

When two girls are transported into the world of How To Train Your Dragon 2, just after they saw the movie, their lives take a turn for the weird.

Contains MAJOR spoilers. Do not read if you haven't seen the movie.

Starts offscreen, a few days after the end of the movie. Contains a flashback in the first chapter.

Rated T for abuse

Also, Alvin the Treacherous (reformed) may show up more than Gobber. That doesn't mean I have something against Gobber. I don't. I've always loved Gobber.

Also, Alvin may be OOC.

Chapter 1

"Dad!" Hiccup shoots up in bed, breathing hard, tears streaming down his face. He looks out the window and sees that it's very early in the morning.

Hiccup had been having the same nightmare for days. But, unfortunately, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a flashback of just days before. Stoick saving Hiccup from brainwashed Toothless, and taking the blast from the Night Fury himself.

(I've only seen the movie once, and although this scene sticks out to me the most, I may not get all of the details right. If you want to PM me with any corrections, please do so!)

*Flashback*

"Dad!" Hiccup runs over to his father, Valka following, after Toothless had delivered the blast.

Hiccup brushes the ice off of his father.

"Dad!" Hiccup says again, looking at his father.

Valka puts an ear to Stoick's chest, hoping to find a heartbeat.

Tears form in Hiccup's eyes as he looks at his mother.

"He's gone." Valka says, shocked.

Hiccup shakes his head.

"No, no. He can't be gone." Hiccup says.

Realization sets in with Hiccup, and he sets his head down on his father's body and begins to sob, his own body shaking.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gobber come up to Valka and Hiccup. Astrid can't believe what she sees, and runs to Hiccup's side. Gobber walks up to be next to Valka, who also has tears streaming down her face. Tears rolled down the young adults' faces at the loss of their chief.

Toothless comes over and sniffs Stoick's hand.

Hiccup looks up.

"Get away from him! Get out of here!" Hiccup yells. Soon, Drago takes over on Toothless, and the rest of the dragons follow to go to Berk.

(I'm pretty sure it jumps to Stoick's funeral after that, so the rest of this is made up)

Astrid puts a hand on Hiccup's back, Hiccup still on his father's body.

"Oh, Hiccup. I'm so sorry." Astrid says.

"He can't be gone. He can't be." Hiccup sobs.

Hiccup tries to revive his father, but to no avail.

*End Flashback*

Valka comes up the steps, candle in hand.

"Hiccup?" Valka says, eyeing her son, who has a hand on his chest, breathing hard.

He looks up and sees her.

"Mom?"

"Are you all right, son?"

Hiccup shakes his head slightly, but his mother sees it.

Valka puts the candle on her son's bedside table and sits next to him.

"I can't stop dreaming about it, Mom. About him." Hiccup says. Valka puts an arm around her son.

"What happened wasn't Toothless' fault or your fault."

"I feel like I could've done something to save him."

"Sweetheart, as much as I hate to say it, there was nothing you could have done."

"I know." Hiccup stands up.

"But why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been me?" Hiccup looks at his mother, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Chief!" Hiccup runs to his window.

"Sven?" Hiccup asks.

"There's a fire in a house down by the forge. There are two girls trapped inside!"

Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup says to Toothless. Toothless bounds over to Hiccup. The two alphas run out the front door, Valka following.

"Mom, you go get the Healer." Valka nods and runs over to Cloudjumper.

"Come on, Cloudjumper! Let's go!" Valka says. The two fly off to fetch the Healer.

Hiccup and Toothless run over to the burning house.

"Hiccup!" Astrid runs over to her boyfriend.

"Astrid, get the dragons to spread water on the house. I'm going to go see if I can find the girls!"

Hiccup runs into the house as Astrid runs off.

"Stay close, Toothless. Tell me if you see the girls." Hiccup tells Toothless.

Hiccup and Toothless look around for a few minutes. Toothless "tells" Hiccup when he sees the unconscious girls on the floor.

"Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup and Toothless run over to the two unconscious girls. Hiccup picks up one of the girls, a brown-haired girl who looked to be about 14 or 15. He places her on Toothless and picks up the other girl, a darker-haired girl who looked to be about a year younger than him.

(A/N: The girls are in Viking clothes, similar yet different and smaller versions of Valka's outfit)

"Let's go, Toothless!" Toothless and Hiccup, with the girls, run out of the burning building, just before it collapses to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Air. Becky feels air being breathed into her lungs. The last thing she can remember was seeing How To Train Your Dragon 2 with her only and best friend, Vanessa. The two could barely contain their sobs during Stoick's death and funeral. Vanessa knows that Becky is in love with Hiccup. Becky is basically the female version of Hiccup, with the same color hair and even the same skin shade.

But they are different with the facts that the teasing is still going on for her, she's not the daughter of a leader, and she obviously doesn't have a dragon. And Hiccup is a foot taller than she is. Some people think she's about 12, maybe even in elementary school. Despite the fact she's 20, since graduated from high school, and a community college student. An outcast in her family. Anti-social.

"Focus, Becky. Focus. Invite the air. Embrace it. Imagine Hiccup is giving you that air." Becky thinks.

Becky inhales sharply as she gets her breath back and opens her eyes. Out of instinct, she turns over and coughs multiple times.

"Snotlout! Come take care of the dark-haired one!" A familiar voice calls over to a dark-haired young man.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice asks Becky.

"This can't be happening." Becky whispers to herself as she recognizes the voice.

"What?" Becky looks up, holding her head. Her vision focuses. Yep, it's definitely him. The guy she's been in love with since October 16, 2010.

"This cannot be happening. I was just walking out of the theater with Vanessa, and...Vanessa!" Becky turns to her best friend, who is coughing.

"Becky!" Vanessa sits up and the two girls hug.

"I thought I lost the only friend I've ever had." Becky says, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"It's okay, Becky. I'm here." Vanessa said.

Vanessa pulls away from Becky.

"Where are we?"

"Don't you recognize it, Ness? It's Berk!"

"Berk? But, but how?"

"I...I don't know."

"Becky, our parents. They'll be worried sick."

"Ness. You know me. I have told you a thousand times that Hiccup's father is a better father to him than mine is to me. And my mom...well, she doesn't care."

"Becky, you don't really believe that, do you?"

"The part about my mom or my dad?"

"Your mom."

Snotlout and Hiccup have been watching the exchange between the girls.

"Ness, you of all people know that my family is horrible to me, just because I happen to be the youngest. Even though we're now all in our 20s. I have had to write fan fiction with me being Hiccup's love interest because I know for a fact that no one could ever love me." Becky says, a few more tears falling. Without any warning, Becky bolts, going toward the only place she knows how to get to: the Cove.

Hiccup immediately goes after her.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout calls after his friend and chief.

"Make sure Vanessa is okay. I'll be right back!" Hiccup calls back.

Hiccup finds Becky in the Cove, sitting on that famous rock he sat on five years before.

"It's been about 5 years since I've been here." Hiccup remarks, kneeling next to Becky.

"Why is it always me? Why does the bad stuff always happen to me? Is it because I'm the outcast of the family?"

"Come on. Being here can't be that bad. Just don't be faint of heart, and you'll be fine." Hiccup says.

"I hate being me. Most of the time, I hate being alive because I'm not good at anything."

"Come on. That can't be true. You seem like an amazing girl. I'm sure you're good at something."

"The only thing I'm good at is being obsessed with you." Becky confesses.

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, it's a long walk back." Hiccup offers Becky a hand up and the two walk back to the village.

"It all started a few years ago. I was...reading in one of the books about what happened with the Red Death. And I've been reading about your adventures and hearing about them ever since." Becky says, trying to keep it as non-modern as possible.

"You said earlier that my dad is a better dad to me than yours is to you. I'm really sorry to hear that. But you do know that my dad was killed, right?" Hiccup asks.

Becky swallows back her tears and nods.

"I just felt a really good connection with him even though I didn't know him that well." Becky says, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Hey. It's okay. A lot of his non-family did too." Hiccup says, lifting up Becky's chin.

"It's so hard to explain, Hiccup."

"What is?"

"I...I don't know if I should tell you."

"Hey. Do you trust me?" Hiccup asks.

Becky has heard that question before. By her ex-boyfriend back home who threatened her after she dumped him.

"Becky?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Sorry. Just thinking of a boy who gave me trouble who asked me that same question when he and I were dating and then I dumped him and then he threatened me and I've been emotionally scarred ever since." Becky says in a rush.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Becky." Hiccup says, taking Becky's hand. They're at the place where Hiccup found Toothless after Hiccup shot him down.

The two stay silent and Hiccup leads Becky over to a rock (A/N: Yes, that rock).

"So, quick question: what makes your dad worse than mine?"

"Well, for starters, my father is a major alcoholic who refuses to get help. He is so emotionally abusive to me, and a lot of it sends me to bed crying. He's rarely physically abusive, but when it is...I try my best to barricade myself in my room."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Five to seven years."

"Why didn't you come tell me or my dad?"

"I didn't think it mattered. I still don't."

"Hey. What your father has done to you is punishable by Berk's law. We can stop him from hurting you again."

"He doesn't know he's hurting me, though. That's the problem."

"He's still hurting you, regardless of his consciousness of his actions."

"I don't matter enough for anyone to care about my father or what he's done to me."

Hiccup goes to face Becky.

"Becky, of course you matter. If anyone tells you different, they are lying to you. I haven't known you for very long, but you are so special. I know that because everyone is special, and I'm not just saying that. I mean that. If you ever need me for anything, come find me. I will always make time for you, no matter how busy I am." Hiccup wraps his arms around Becky. Becky wraps her arms tightly around Hiccup, memorizing the medley of scents of him: leather, smoke, forest, ocean, fire, metal, and dragon.

"How long has it been since you've had a decent hug before Vanessa hugged you and before I started to hug you?"

"I can't remember." Becky says, truthfully.

"Well, I'll make this one last." Hiccup says.

"I can't thank you enough, Hiccup. And thank you for saving me." Becky says.

"You're welcome, Becky." Hiccup holds Becky close.

"No one will ever hurt you so long as I'm around." Hiccup says. Becky begins to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" Hiccup asks.

"If I told you, you'd probably banish me and Vanessa. You'd probably hate me."

"Why in the world would I banish you and Vanessa? Look, whatever it is, I'm sure I would never hate you." Hiccup says, holding Becky close and rocking her.

"I...I'm not from here. Neither is Vanessa."

"So you're an outsider? Look, as long as you're not associated with anyone bad, you have nothing to worry about. You're not associated with anyone bad, are you?" Hiccup asks.

"No." Becky replies.

"Then you have absolutely nothing to be worried about, okay?" Hiccup asks.

"Okay." Becky replies.

Hiccup surprises her with a kiss on the top of her head.

Little do they know that Astrid is watching. Jealousy burning in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe her. Flirting with my boyfriend? And the chief, no less. She better not be buttering him up." Astrid says, talking to Ruffnut and Vanessa in the Great Hall.

"Look, Astrid. I know Becky. And I know that she'd never butter anyone up." Vanessa says.

"Then why does it seem like she's flirting with him? Why was he being nice to her? Why did he kiss her on the forehead?"

"I'm sure he was just being nice, Astrid. With what she's gone through, she could use a little comfort." Ruffnut says.

"Who's side are you on, Ruffnut?" Astrid asks.

"Look, Astrid. Like it or not, I side with Hiccup. And not just because he's the chief. I side with him because Vanessa told me Becky's story."

"And you believed her?"

"Hello? I'm right here!"

"Look, girls. With what Becky's gone through, she needs more friends. No offense, Vanessa." Snotlout says, walking up with Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

"None taken."

"I just don't trust her, guys. And you shouldn't either. For all we know, she could be working for an enemy of ours." Astrid says.

"Trust me, Astrid. I know Becky. She would never hurt anyone. Not on purpose." Vanessa says.

"Well, I still don't trust her. She could be a fraud or a terrorist or...someone who sells herself." Astrid says.

"Astrid!" The teens turn and see Hiccup, an arm around Becky.

"How much of that did you hear?" Astrid asks.

"Enough to hear that you're insulting an innocent young woman who has been through torture."

"She's lying, Hiccup! She's just another Heather!"

"Astrid, that was five years ago! Let it go!"

"I will never do that! She's not like us!"

"She's still a person, Astrid. And everyone matters."

"She doesn't. And if she thinks she can take my place, she better watch her back. And sleep with her eyes open." Astrid stalks off.

"Astrid!" Hiccup calls after her, but Astrid doesn't acknowledge Hiccup's call.

Becky begins to break down and Hiccup holds her close.

"Shh. It's okay. It's going to be all right." Hiccup whispers to her. Hiccup turns to the teens.

"Guys, get Becky out of here. I need to have a talk with Astrid." The teens nod. Ruff and Tuff, feeling sibling instincts, walk over to Becky and they lead her away.

Hiccup catches up with Astrid and immediately confronts her.

"Astrid, how dare you threaten an innocent woman who doesn't deserve the torture she's been through?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"You're not answering my question."

"You're not answering mine!"

"Maybe. I don't know. Look, Astrid. Is your jealousy the only reason you threatened her? Because if it is, that's a ridiculous reason."

"She's not worth your time, Hiccup. She's not worth anyone's time!"

"That is not true, Astrid."

"Of course it is. And I think her father should've killed her when he had the chance."

"Astrid, as your chief, I hereby sentence you under house arrest."

"You can't do that, Hiccup."

"I'm your chief. I have that power. Oh, look. It's your parents." Hiccup says, pointing to Astrid's parents.

"Chief, what is going on? We just saw the Thorston twins walk by with a tear-faced girl." Mrs. Hofferson asks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, your daughter has threatened that tear-faced girl with a death threat. So,

I've sentenced her to house arrest."

"For how long?" Mr. Hofferson asks.

"For a month."

"Of course, chief. Thank you for telling us. I apologize for our daughter's inhuman actions." Mrs. Hofferson says.

"I don't." Astrid says.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson. And you're welcome. And, Astrid, I hope you learn something from this." Hiccup says.

"What am I going to learn from being under house arrest?"

"For a month? Who knows. But hopefully you'll learn not to threaten women who've been through torture with their father." Hiccup says. Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson nod, and lead their steaming daughter away.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turns and sees Snotlout running to him.

"Hiccup, it's Becky. She's having a panic attack. None of us can get her to calm down."

Hiccup follows Snotlout to the arena.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turns and sees his mother with the healer.

"Mom? What took you so long?"

"Sorry, chief. I was in the middle of delivering a baby when your mother came in." The healer says.

"It's okay." Hiccup says.

"Hiccup, what happened to those girls?" Valka asks.

"Well, long story short, Astrid made a death threat to one girl who has an abusive father, Astrid's now under house arrest, and now that girl is having a panic attack. And her friend is with her." Hiccup says as the group of now four run up to Becky.

"What happened?" Hiccup asks, kneeling in front of Becky and taking her hand, looking at her but speaking to the teens.

"I asked her how her home life is and she just started having trouble breathing." Fishlegs says.

"Fishlegs!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know she's prone to panic attacks!" Fishlegs says.

Hiccup looks at Vanessa.

"I forgot about her being prone to panic attacks!" Vanessa says.

"How could you forget something so crucial about your best friend?" Hiccup asks.

"Hello! There's a girl having a panic attack here!" Ruffnut says.

Hiccup turns his attention to Becky. Her lips are turning purple.

The healer looks at Becky.

"It looks like she's in shock." The healer says.

"What do we do?" Hiccup asks.

"Chief, put your arms around her and hold her close." Hiccup does as he's told.

"Now what?"

"Place this blanket around her and rub her back until she gets her breath back." The healer pulls a blanket out from her bag.

Hiccup does what he's told again.

"So now you follow the simplest orders?" Snotlout asks, referring to the morning Hiccup shot down Toothless and his father scolded him for not following his orders.

Hiccup ignores him, his attention focused on Becky.

"Hiccup, does she have a good relationship with her mother?" Valka asks.

"Not that I know of." Hiccup says while holding Becky, who's shaking, but still having trouble breathing.

"Give her to me. She may just need a mother's love, especially after what she's been through with both of her parents." Valka says.

Hiccup begins to hand Becky over to his mother, but Becky flinches, putting herself closer to Hiccup.

"It's all right, sweetheart. I won't hurt you." Valka whispers to Becky, holding out a hand to her.

Becky looks up at Hiccup.

"It's okay. Don't worry. You can trust her." Hiccup says.

Becky hesitates, but she soon shakingly takes Valka's hand. Soon, Becky inches closer to Valka, and soon collapses into Valka's arms, sobbing, and finally getting her breath back.

"Shh. It's all right, sweetheart. I'm here. It's all right. You're safe. You're safe." Valka whispers. The group exhales, glad their friend is all right.

A few minutes pass and soon Becky is calmed down enough.

"Rebekah!" Becky looks up and sees her parents and Vanessa's parents running towards them. And they do not look happy.

"It's them. My parents." Becky whispers. Valka tightens her grip on Becky.

Hiccup looks at Becky.

"Don't worry. We'll keep you safe. Toothless, protect Becky." Hiccup says. Toothless immediately gets in front of Becky, who remains in Valka's arms.

"Mom! Dad!" Vanessa says, running up to her parents and hugging them.

"Vanessa, we've been so worried. How did you get here?" Vanessa's mom asks. Vanessa pulls her parents aside and explains. Becky's parents run up to the teens, the healer, Valka, and Becky.

"Who are you people, and why did you take our daughter from us?" Becky's father asks.

"I'm Hiccup, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe on Berk. This is Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. My mother, Valka, and the healer." Hiccup says, gesturing to each person.

"Why do I know that name? The name Hiccup sounds so familiar." Becky's mom says.

"I know where. It's from that movie Becky likes." Becky's dad says. Becky gasps; her father has given away her true time period. Valka hushes her, thinking she's scared.

Valka couldn't be more right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's a movie?" Snotlout asks, breaking the five-minute silence.

"Why not let our daughter explain? Rebekah, get over here. Now." Becky's mom says. Becky presses herself closer into Valka, who tightens her grip on the young woman.

"NOW!" The group jumps at Becky's father.

Becky shakingly gets up and nervously walks past the group. Hiccup puts a hand on Becky's shoulder to reassure her.

Toothless growls and bares his teeth when he sees Becky's father grab Becky's wrist and tighten his grip.

"Explain to them. Now." Becky's father says.

Becky opens her mouth to say something, but her father slaps her across her face. Everyone gasps and Toothless inches forward, ready to protect.

"Easy, bud." Hiccup says.

"Don't you dare back talk." Becky's father tells Becky.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name is going on?" Gobber asks, walking up to the group.

Before anyone can stop him, Becky's father kicks Becky in the back of the knee, knocking her down. Toothless shoots forward, catching Becky's head before it can hit the ground. Hiccup goes to Becky and helps her up.

"You okay?" Hiccup asks. Becky nods.

Suddenly, Toothless jumps in front of Becky and Hiccup protectively. Becky's dad is running towards them. Toothless and Becky's father charge at each other head on.

Toothless knocks Becky's dad to the ground. Toothless yelps when Becky's dad drives a knife into Toothless' leg. He backs off hobbling, but still protecting the group.

"I should've never let you go to that movie. Look where you ended up." Becky's dad says, getting up.

"I have a better life here than I did there!" Becky retorts, before turning to Toothless.

"I'm so sorry, Toothless. This is all my fault." Becky says.

"The dragon? That's what you're worried about? That danger to society could've killed me!"

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've read of so many instances where Toothless has protected people! He can be friendly and playful, too, though!"

"You are a disgrace to our family. You're a disgrace to this world. You're no longer my daughter. I don't care what you do anymore." Becky's parents walk off, leaving Becky in tears. Hiccup walks over to Becky and puts his arms around her. The two sit on the ground. The group walks over to them.

"Shh. It's okay. You're safe."

"This is all my fault. Toothless got hurt because of me."

"I think you're forgetting one tiny little detail. Night Fury saliva has healing qualities." Hiccup says, gesturing to Toothless, who is licking his wound.

"Becky?" Becky looks up and sees Vanessa.

"Don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me."

"I gotta go."

"What? Why?"

"Unlike you, I actually have a life back home."

"So I'll never see you again?"

"Well, look at it this way: now you can start over. Your parents don't love you anymore. If they ever did." Vanessa walks off. Her parents apologize for her behavior, and follow their daughter out of the arena.

Hiccup continues to hold Becky, whose tears have begun to flow.

"This is all my fault. I feel horrible. I've lost everything: my parents, my home, my best friend. I'll never see them again." Becky sobs.

Hiccup does what he can to comfort her. Gobber walks up to the group and Hiccup explains to him what's been happening.

A few hours pass, and it's about midday when Becky's sobs have quieted.

"Well, we missed breakfast dealing with all of this." Snotlout says, breaking the silence.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup says.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing that we're helping her. But breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Snotlout says.

Without another word, the young adults, Toothless, Valka, Gobber, and the Healer get up and walk out of the arena, keeping a careful eye on Becky.

When they get to the Great Hall, Becky and Hiccup get their lunch and sit down at a table, away from everyone. The people sense the two want to be alone and leave them be.

"How are you doing?" Hiccup asks as Becky picks at her chicken leg.

"I honestly don't know. What do I do now? I have no home and no family."

"Well, you could stay with me and my mom. We've got an extra room."

"You would do that for me?"

"It's the least I could do."

"I haven't done anything. All I've done is cause trouble. I'm worse than the twins."

"Hey, that's not true. You've made new friends. And that's huge for you. You're staying with me and my mom. Chief's orders." Hiccup says, winking at Becky. Becky gives him a small smile and nods.

"So, Becky. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything you're willing to tell me."

"Well, I love to read, draw, write...that's pretty much all I do. Oh, and I bake a bit."

"What's your baking specialty?"

"Chocolate chip cookies."

(A/N: I know chocolate chip cookies weren't invented until 1930, but let's just pretend Vikings had them)

"Oh, really? I shall have to try these for myself."

"I can't remember the recipe, though."

"Well, you'll just have to experiment. Nothing wrong with that." Hiccup says. Becky smiles.

Soon, the two go to the plaza just a bit before dinner (they had spent a long time talking), but about half an hour before sunset.

"How about I take you on a flight?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh, no, Hiccup. I have a huge fear of heights. Besides, don't you have chiefly duties to get to?" Becky asks, smirking.

"I can take a break. You trust me, don't you?" Hiccup asks.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Becky, come on. I promise you you'll love it." Hiccup mounts Toothless and offers her a hand up. Becky hesitates, but eventually takes Hiccup's hand and sits behind him.

"Okay, Toothless. We're gonna take it nice and slow this time." Hiccup says.

But before they can take off, Vanessa comes running towards them.

"Becky! Becky, I have to talk to you!" Vanessa says.

Becky turns to Vanessa.

"Yes, Vanessa?" Becky asks.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. About your parents not loving you. I'm sure they did at one point. I'm sorry." Vanessa says.

Becky slides down from Toothless.

"Ness, you know I could never stay mad at you. You're the best friend I've ever had." Becky says.

The two girls hug.

"So, what are you still doing here? Aren't you going back home?" Becky asks when the two break apart.

"That's the thing. We can't get back home. And neither can your parents." Vanessa says. Becky's eyes widen and she looks back at Hiccup.

"Becky, you and Vanessa gather up everyone but the Hoffersons and Becky's parents in the Great Hall. I'll meet you there." Hiccup says.

The two girls nod and head off.

Soon, everyone but the Hoffersons and Becky's parents are in the Great Hall. Hiccup is standing at the front with Becky and Vanessa by his side.

"Attention, everyone! As you may know, these two girls mysteriously came into our lives early this morning. We don't know how and we don't know when they came from. But they're going to explain to us the best they can." Hiccup nods to the two girls, who step up.

"Vanessa and I aren't from Viking times. We're from the 21st century. A long time from now. We have metal machines that can get us to and from places. We have plays that are shown on a screen. One of those plays, called a movie, is How to Train Your Dragon. It showed us Hiccup's story from when he was 15. How he met Toothless, the defeat of the Red Death and such." Becky says.

"Then came shorts, Legend Of the BoneKnapper Dragon, Gift Of the Night Fury, and the Book of Dragons. Then the TV series, Riders and then Defenders of Berk. Soon after that - and not soon enough - came How to Train Your Dragon 2. The sequel to the first movie. In this movie, Hiccup met his long lost mother, there was a fight against Drago Bludvist..."

"Ness, I think you're forgetting a crucial detail to it." Becky whispers.

"It's heartbreaking. I don't wanna talk about it." Vanessa whispers.

"Fine. I'll say it. It's hard for me, too." Becky whispers.

"Then, near the end of the movie, came...the death of Stoick the Vast. Which was heartbreaking not only for you guys. But also for us fans." Becky says.

"Becky, for one, cried her eyes out. Not literally of course." Vanessa says.

"Thank you for summing that up." Becky says, using Hiccup's famous sarcastic phrase.

"The point is: we have always loved Berk. And we always will. And we'll always love you guys. We're one and the same. We're all humans...well, except for the dragons, yaks, and sheep. And the chickens." Vanessa says.

"So...what do you say, will you let us stay for a while?" Becky asks.

The two girls see the crowd look to their chief.

"Well...this is a lot to take in. Considering you girls can't get back home and one of you: quote 'has no life back home' close quote..."

Becky blushes when Hiccup looks at her.

"And since I'm fond of the both of you, especially one of you...you can stay." Hiccup says.

"But?" Becky asks.

"But no trying to enforce your 21st century ways on us. It could spell disaster for years to come." Hiccup says.

"Chief, is that the only reason you called us all here?" Snotlout asks.

"Actually, no. That actually wasn't the main reason. The main reason is that Becky's parents are trying to get rid of her. And I personally cannot let that happen." Hiccup says, turning to Becky and taking her hands.

"She's the best thing to happen to me since I met my mom. And, before I met my mom, since I met Toothless." The crowd "awwws".

"You really mean that, Hiccup?" Becky asks.

"Of course I mean that. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Hiccup says. The two lean in for a kiss, but before they can, Becky's parents come into the room.

"Stop right there! Get away from my daughter!" Becky's father says.

Hiccup puts Becky behind him.

"Last time I checked, sir, you disowned your daughter. I have several witnesses." Hiccup says.

"That doesn't matter. She's coming home with us." Becky's father comes up to the edge of the crowd. Soon, he breaks through and goes up to where Hiccup, Becky, and Vanessa are.

Becky's father grabs Becky by the wrist.

"No! Let me go!" Becky exclaims.

"Never! That boy is using you!"

"First of all, he's a man! And second, he would never hurt me!"

"No, I wouldn't hurt her!" Hiccup says, confirming what Becky said.

"I don't care. You are coming home with us. Now!" Becky's father slaps Becky across her face and yanks her to the door.

Astrid is outside waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, I'm not really fond of Becky." Astrid starts.

"Join the club. No one is." Becky's father says.

"I wasn't finished. I may not be very fond of her, but because Hiccup, my friend and chief, likes her, I have to protect her. And I'm not just protecting her because of Hiccup. I'm also protecting her because I feel guilty about what I said." Astrid says.

"Astrid, what are you saying?" Becky asks.

"Becky, I'm so sorry I said that you were a fraud, a terrorist and someone that sells herself. That's not true. I'm also sorry I made a death threat to you. You don't deserve it. You also don't deserve the torture your father is putting you through."

"Aww. How sweet. Move it, you!" Becky's father says to Becky, grabbing her and pushing her forward.

"Hey! You lay a finger on that girl, and I will make you wish you hadn't." Astrid says.

"Watch me not caring." Becky's father pushes her down and is about to kick her when Toothless arrives just in time, knocking Becky's father out of the way.

Hiccup and the young adults run to Becky.

"Becky! Are you all right?" Hiccup asks, kneeling to her level.

Becky breaks down and Hiccup immediately envelops her.

"Come here, baby. It's okay. Hiccup's got you. I'm here. I'm here. Shhh." Hiccup says, holding Becky close.

"Thank you so much, Astrid." Becky says, tearfully.

"You're welcome." Astrid says.

"Toothless, you can get off of him now, bud." Hiccup says, referring to Becky's father. Toothless regretfully gets off, furious that that human had hurt his human's friend.

"Snotlout, Tuffnut, take Becky's parents to our jail." Hiccup says, Becky still in his arms. They nod and lead Becky's parents away.

"It's been a long day. What do you say we go home?" Hiccup asks Becky after a few minutes. Becky nods. The sun is now setting on the island of Berk.

Hiccup, Valka, Toothless, and Becky walk to the Haddock house.

Becky walks in, completely in awe.

"It's just amazing as I thought it would be." Becky says.

"Well, thank you, m'lady." Hiccup says.

"Over there is the living room/dining room combo. Upstairs are the bedrooms." Valka explains.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem, dear. Anything for my future daughter-in-law." Valka says.

"Mom." Hiccup says.

"What? Is it wrong I want to see my son married before I leave this Earth?" Valka asks.

"No. But it's a bit too soon for her. And me." Hiccup says.

A few awkward minutes pass silently.

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's been a long day. I'm gonna turn in for the night. Becky, right this way." Hiccup says. Becky follows Hiccup up the steps.

"Good night, Valka." Becky says.

"Good night, sweetheart. Sleep well." Valka says.

The two young adults walk past the rooms (I know IRL there's like one bedroom upstairs, but this is my fanfic).

"Well, Becky. Let me be the first to say: welcome to Berk. You okay?" Hiccup says.

Becky is looking out the window, wistfully.

"Hiccup, what if my parents break out of jail and find me?"

Hiccup walks over to her and takes her hand.

"Hey. I will never let anything happen to you. I promise. And if they do, we have something they don't: dragons." Hiccup says.

"My dad's a powerful man, Hiccup. If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." Becky says, leaning on Hiccup.

"Nothing's going to happen to me so long as Toothless is around." Hiccup says.

A few silent minutes pass as the two look out the window.

"Charming view of the sunset, huh?" Becky asks.

"Yeah. The chief and his family should have the best view of the sunsets." Hiccup turns away.

"Hiccup?" Becky says, turning to look at Hiccup.

"My dad used to take me out when I was little to watch the sunsets and sunrises. But when I got older, and became the village klutz, he stopped. I haven't seen a sunset or sunrise with him since I was 9. Now, I'll probably never see a sunrise or sunset with him ever again."

"Hiccup, I didn't know your father very well, but I'm sure that you and him are watching the sunsets and sunrises together, even if you don't know it." Becky says, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"You really think so?" Hiccup asks, looking at Becky.

"I do." Becky says.

The two resume watching the sunset in silence, and then the stars and the moon light up the night sky.

"You know, Becky. I don't really know much about you besides the fact that you're from the 21st century, your family is horrible to you, you love to bake, write, draw, and read? And that, until now, Vanessa is the only friend you've ever really had." Hiccup says.

"Well, I'm super anti-social. I got picked on in high school for being short and anti-social, among other things. I sometimes got mistaken for being 12, sometimes even in elementary school, which is the lowest level of education. I'm the youngest in my family. And my father is an alcoholic who refuses to get help." Becky says.

"Wow. You've been through a lot."

"Yeah. I have."

"But at least now you can start over. None of the young adults will pick on you. And being short isn't all that bad."

"Don't you dare say I'll like being 4'11" to 5' when I'm older. I won't."

"I wasn't going to."

"Sorry. People say that to me all the time and it really bugs me. They don't know me or my thoughts."

"It's okay."

"What if the young adults do pick on me?"

"They'll have to answer to me. No one picks on my girl."

"Since when am I your girl?"

"You don't have to be if you don't want to be, Becky."

"Still as awkward as ever, Hiccup. I'd love to be your girl." Becky says.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We might need to keep it quiet for a while. Because of your parents. Just until we can figure out how to get them back home."

"Will we ever be able to figure that out?"

"I don't know."

"Hiccup, you still owe me that flight, you know. But we can do it tomorrow."

"We can do it now if you want."

"No, thanks. It's late and it's been a long day."

"Yeah, it has."

"Which room is mine?"

"It's the one right next to my mom's, at the end of the hallway." Hiccup says.

"Okay. Thanks, Hiccup. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Becky." Hiccup smiles after Becky as she walks away.

Becky stops behind the next doorframe and listens to Hiccup talking to Toothless.

"You know, Toothless, I haven't known Becky for very long. Heck, I haven't even known her for a full day. But I've got the feeling that she's the one. When I look at her, I feel like we're the only two people there. You know?"

Toothless only warbles in response.

Yeah, I know. I fastforwarded it past dinner. I've got two words for you: My. FanFic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Running. Becky is running in the middle of the plaza. But from whom? She looks over her shoulder. Her father is chasing after her, axe in hand. How had he broken out of jail? And where was Hiccup?

Soon, she bumps into someone. She looks up and sees none other than Stoick the Vast himself. But how is that possible?

"Stoick! Stoick, please you have to help me! My father is trying to kill me!" Becky pleads. But Stoick doesn't seem to hear her. Or see her.

"Stoick? Stoick, please. I need your help!" Becky says. She turns around and sees her father getting closer.

He throws the axe and it hits her right in the chest.

Becky wakes up, gasping for air. She looks at her surroundings; she's in a room just two doors down from Hiccup, and one from Valka. Next to her bed, surprising her to the point of letting out an ear-splitting shriek, is Toothless, looking at her, concerned.

"Becky?" Becky jumps at the voice.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's just me." Valka whispers, coming into the room, candle in hand.

"Valka?"

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Becky shakes her head. Valka places the candle on the nightstand and sits next to Becky.

"Bad dream?" Becky nods.

"Mom? Becky? Everything okay?" The two women look up and see Hiccup, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Someone had a bad dream." Valka says, shifting her eyes towards Becky. Hiccup sits on the other side of Becky.

"What happened?"

"I was just running from my father, who was chasing after me with an axe. And I bumped into someone...I looked up and...it was Stoick."

Valka and Hiccup give each other a look.

"What happened after you bumped into my dad?"

"I tried to get him to help me, but he couldn't hear me or see me. He was just standing there. Staring straight ahead. And then I turned around and saw my father getting closer and closer. And then he threw the axe into my chest. That's when I woke up." Becky says.

"Does your chest hurt now?" Hiccup asks.

"A little, but not too much."

Hiccup takes Becky's pulse.

"It's a bit fast. But it's starting to slow down back to normal. Just try to relax." Hiccup says, placing an arm around Becky.

Becky places her head on his shoulder, Valka takes Becky's hand and the three (plus Toothless) sit in silence until Becky goes back to sleep. While Valka and Toothless leave the room, Hiccup stays behind.

"Hiccup, are you coming?" Valka asks, turning back to her son.

"I'm gonna stay with her. In case she wakes up again from a nightmare." Hiccup says.

Valka nods and goes over to kiss her son on the forehead, then goes out the door.

"Good night, Hiccup."

"Night, Mom." Hiccup says, smiling after his mother.

"Come on, Toothless." Valka says, and the Night Fury follows her to the next room.

Hiccup carefully moves himself to sit against the headboard, and then moves Becky so she's resting her head against his chest. He places the blanket around her, places his arm around her shoulder and blows out the candle.

Hiccup looks at Becky as she sleeps and eventually falls asleep himself.

(A/N: I'm going to attempt to draw fanart of this moment. I can picture it in my head)

~.~

The next morning at about 8 or 9, Valka walks in to see the two still asleep. She smiles at them, and regrets having to wake them.

But the repairs to the arena need to be finished. And Hiccup had told her he was going to get a dragon for Becky. If he or she earned her trust, of course.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup opens his eyes and sees his mom.

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"It's time for you to get up. You have a village to run."

Hiccup yawns and stretches, accidentally waking up Becky.

"Hey, there, sleepyhead." Hiccup says.

"Morning." Becky replies.

"Well, Hiccup, your schedule for today is to finish the repairs on the arena and then that other thing you mentioned to me." Valka says, winking at her son.

"What other thing?" Becky asks.

"You'll see. How would you like to help with the repairs to the arena?" Hiccup asks.

"I'm not very good at fixing things." Becky says.

"You can't be any worse than me." Hiccup says, smirking.

"Well...I guess I could give it a shot." Becky says.

~.~

"How could you manage to make it worse than when we started?!" Snotlout asks Becky.

They, along with everyone else on Berk, are standing in what's left of the arena. Which isn't much.

"You're a worse klutz than Hiccup was!" Snotlout continues.

"Snotlout, she did her best. And that's all I asked her to do." Hiccup says, standing next to Becky.

"Thanks to her, we're going to have to rebuild the arena completely from scratch." Snotlout says.

"The arena was falling apart, anyway, Snotlout." Astrid says.

"I didn't think it was possible, Hiccup, but you've managed to find - and fall in love with, might I add - a bigger klutz than you've ever been."

"Hey, you can pick on me, but don't you dare pick on your chief." Becky says.

"Oh, tough girl, aren't you?"

"How did you break out of prison?" Hiccup asks. Becky turns around and sees it was her father who had spoken before.

"I have my ways. Now, hand over the girl."

"Never. As long as I live, I'll always..."

"Ah ah. Stop right there. Your life's expiration date is about to come." Becky's father says.

"No!" Becky says, putting Hiccup behind her.

"These people need their chief. If you want me, take me. But don't hurt anyone. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but, please, just don't hurt Hiccup."

"With pleasure." Becky's father takes Becky by the wrist and drags her away.

Hiccup can only stare after her, worried.

~.~

"You will stay in this jail and think about what you've done." Becky's father says as he shoves Becky into the cell.

"For how long?"

"Until we get bored of having you in there. Which may be a few years from now. If you're still alive." Becky's mother says, following Becky's father out of the jail.

Becky sinks against the wall, feeling low.

About five days pass.

Becky spends her time thinking back to when she and Vanessa met. It was about a year ago, related to a project they were both working on online. The two girls had three states between them.

They hadn't even met in real life before they agreed to see HTTYD 2 in theaters together. So, when Becky and her parents arrived at the Orlando airport, where she and Vanessa were going to meet, the two girls were both nervous and ecstatic.

When the two girls finally saw each other, they ran into each other's arms and hugged.

The next day, the two girls saw How To Train Your Dragon 2 together while their parents saw another movie. When the credits began to roll, that's when something pulled them onto Berk, set the house they were in ablaze, and knocking them unconscious.

Becky is pulled out of her thoughts by someone knocking on the cell bars. She looks over and sees none other than the one and only - reformed - Alvin the Treacherous.

"Are you all right? You seemed spaced out there for a second." Alvin asks.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about a memory of meeting my best friend. What are you doing here?" Becky asks, her voice hoarse.

"I'm breaking you out of here."

"Really?"

"I know I've done harm to Berk in the past, but I've changed." Alvin says.

"Thank you so much, Alvin. If there's ever anything I can do to repay you..."

"Don't thank me yet, sweetheart. Let's get you out of the cell first. The reason I'm coming five days after you were put here is because I needed to make sure your parents wouldn't be in the way."

Becky looks shocked.

"Don't worry. They're not dead. Say, for a girl who has a terrible relationship with her parents, you sure do care about them, if you don't mind me saying." Alvin says as he begins to work on unlocking the door.

"Not at all. They're horrible, but they're the only parents I've got. I know I'd feel more guilty than I already do if they died because of me." Becky says.

"Well, I'll make sure they don't hurt you. All right?" Alvin asks. Becky nods.

"All right, Becky. What I need you to do is stand up against the wall then I'll open the door and we can get you out of here."

"I'll try my best. I haven't had anything to eat or drink in five days. They only let me out to go to the bathroom."

"We'll fix that, sweetheart."

"Who's this 'we' you keep referring to?"

"Myself and Hiccup. He's outside the jailhouse waiting for you."

"Okay." Becky shakily stands up against the back wall. Alvin forces the door open and tosses it aside. Becky tries to walk forward, but is too weak, and falls. Alvin goes over to her.

"Are you all right?"

"I can't walk. I'm too weak." Becky says.

"Don't worry. Alvin's got you." Alvin helps Becky up and helps her walk out of the jail cell and then the jailhouse. Hiccup spots Becky and runs to her.

"Becky!" Alvin gently helps Becky to the ground. Hiccup kneels to her level and takes her in his arms.

"I've been so worried about you, baby." Becky leans against Hiccup, weak from hunger and thirst.

"What happened to you in there?" Hiccup asks.

"They didn't let her eat for almost a week, Chief. They only let her out to go to the bathroom."

"Let's get you home and get some food in you." Hiccup stands up slowly, Becky cradled in his arms.

"Thank you so much, Alvin. If there's ever anything we can do to repay you for rescuing her, just let me know."

"You're welcome, Chief. And there is one thing, but it can wait until Becky is better. Go and get some nutrients in her, Hiccup." Alvin says, smiling at the young chief.

Hiccup nods and walks towards the Great Hall, where dinner is waiting.

"I'm so hungry I'm almost not hungry."

"Shh. Don't worry, honey. You don't have to talk to anyone. We'll get you some food and take you home." Hiccup says as he carries Becky into the Great Hall, where the young adults, Valka, Gobber, and Vanessa and Vanessa's parents are waiting.

"Hiccup, what happened to her?"

"They were starving her, Mom. She hasn't had anything to eat or drink in almost a week. They only let her out to go to the bathroom." Hiccup says, sitting down.

"I'll go get her some food. I know what she likes."

"Thanks, Ness. She can eat it here. I don't think she can wait much longer." Hiccup says, looking at Becky.

"I feel so nauseous." Becky says, weakly.

"Shh. Don't worry. You'll be okay." Hiccup says, stroking Becky's hair. He looks up and sees everyone is looking at Becky.

"Guys, not to be rude or anything, but you're kind of crowding her."

"And Becky doesn't do well in crowds. Trust me." Vanessa says, coming back to the table with a bowl of chicken broth.

"Thank you, Vanessa. Would you guys mind giving us a bit of privacy?" Hiccup says. The people leave and Hiccup begins to feed Becky the broth, but Vanessa stays behind.

"If there's anything else I can get her, let me know." Vanessa says.

"Thanks, Ness." Vanessa smiles and walks over to the other young adults, where they've begun to eat their dinner of chicken and bread.

"Poor Becky. I can't believe her parents starved her for almost a week." Astrid says.

"I'm beginning to regret what I told her about the arena." Snotlout says.

"Don't worry about it, Snotlout. I'm sure she's forgotten about it." Vanessa say, taking a bite of her chicken.

"What if her parents come back? What if they starve her for even longer? Or worse?" Ruffnut asks.

"Sis, don't think like that. We're all going to help protect her from her parents." Tuffnut says.

Soon, Becky is fed and given water, and then the Healer, Jane, comes over to check on her.

"Well, the only things wrong with her is that she wasn't fed or given anything to drink, and she barely slept. I suggest three square meals a day and good night's sleep. That's supposedly normal, but for her, it's necessary." The healer says.

"Thank you, Jane." Hiccup says.

"You're welcome. Take her home, Chief. If she has any nightmares related to what happened, let me know. She'll probably need counseling." Jane says. Hiccup nods and gets up, ready to take Becky home. Jane walks away.

Valka walks up to her son.

"The poor dear will be emotionally scarred for life." Valka says.

"What am I going to do, Mom?" Hiccup says, looking at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"You take care of her. You be there for her. That's practically all you can do, son." Valka says, stroking her son's hair.

Hiccup nods and walks out of the Great Hall, Becky in his arms.

"Chief! Wait up!" Hiccup turns and sees Snotlout running towards him.

"What do you need, Snotlout?" Hiccup asks.

"When Becky wakes up, can you tell her I'm sorry for what I said about the arena? It _was_ falling apart anyway." Snotlout says, smirking.

"I'll tell you what you can do instead. When she wakes up, I'll send for you and you can apologize to her yourself." Hiccup says.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I hope she gets better soon, Hiccup." Snotlout walks off.

Hiccup carries Becky home and into her room. He places the covers on her and kisses her on her forehead.

After stroking Becky's hair, Hiccup walks out of the room and into his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hiccup wakes up, hearing Becky's screaming. Worried, he runs to her room and sees Becky tossing and turning. Suddenly, she bolts up and runs to a nearby bucket and vomits.

Hiccup runs over to her and holds back her hair.

Soon, the vomiting stops. Valka comes in with a damp cloth.

"Thanks, Mom. How'd you know?" Hiccup asks, taking the cloth and beginning to wipe Becky's mouth clean.

"A mother's intuition, Hiccup." Valka says, kneeling to the couple's level.

"Hold still, baby girl." Hiccup says.

Soon, Becky's mouth is clean and she leans against Hiccup.

"Do you think we should get the healer, Mom?" Hiccup asks.

"Well, even if her vomiting isn't related to her nightmare, I think so. I'll go get Jane. Don't ask Becky about the nightmare until we get back. Just hold her close." Valka says. Hiccup nods. Hiccup holds Becky close.

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay. I've got you. Hiccup's got you."

Soon, Valka and Jane come into the room.

"Sweetheart, why don't you tell us about the nightmare?" Valka asks Becky.

Becky nods, clears her throat.

"I was in the jail cell. I was just thinking about how Vanessa and I met, as I had been doing in real life. My father came in with a knife in his hand. He started to cut me everywhere from the waist down. Then he raped me over and over. It kept happening and all I wanted to do was get out of there. To wake up. But I couldn't. He just kept doing it and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Becky makes a face and vomits into the bucket. When she's done, Hiccup cleans her mouth and Becky leans against him once more.

"It's definitely the nightmare that made her get sick. I suggest that she chews these mint leaves. If she swallows them, that's okay. They'll help with the nausea and hopefully with the nightmares." Jane says, handing the leaves to Hiccup.

Becky chews on one of the leaves as she leans against Hiccup.

"I also suggest counseling. It may also help with the nightmares. Until you find someone who can help, keep a close eye on her, Hiccup, and let me know if anything changes, good or bad." Jane says. Hiccup nods. Jane leaves, leaving the three of them alone.

A few hours pass as Becky leans against Hiccup.

Soon, Valka looks out the window, up at the sky, and sees that the sun is rising.

"Hiccup, the sun is rising. Why don't you go down to the Great Hall and get us some breakfast?" Valka says.

"I'll go." The two look at Becky.

"What? I could use the fresh air. I could take your orders, get the food, and come back."

"Or...all three of us could go. I'm sure it's been a while since you've had a decent family meal." Hiccup says.

The two women nod in agreement and the three (plus Toothless) walk to the Great Hall.

(A/N: I don't know if bacon and scrambled eggs were around way back then...I really need to do my Viking food research...this was written while I didn't have Internet)

"We have bacon, scrambled eggs, and bread with yak butter. We may be limited, but the food is good." Hiccup says.

Becky, not usually a fan of eggs, gets all three items, but gets small portions, along with a cup of yak's milk.

As she eats, people are staring at her.

"Why are people staring at me?" Becky asks.

"Not sure. I'll take care of it."

"No, Hiccup, don't. It's fine."

"Excuse me! Will you please stop staring at my wife?" Hiccup says.

Becky and Valka do the spittake, accidentally in each other's faces.

They apologize to each other at the same time.

"Wife?" Valka and Becky ask.

"Oops." Hiccup says, blushing.

"Hiccup, if this is your idea of a proposal, I'm flattered, but could you wait a few more months?" Becky asks, laughing for the first time in a while.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my idea of a proposal to you. I have something much more extravagant planned. I can wait a few more months, though. I need to work out the details." Becky rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, but smiles.

"We were only staring at her because we're protecting her. And as for that proposal, it needs a bit of work." Astrid says, walking up to the table.

"It's a work in progress, Astrid." Hiccup says, smirking.

The three finish their breakfast and leave the Great Hall.

"Well, m'lady. I owe you a flight. So, shall we?" Hiccup asks.

"Sure." Becky says.

"Mom, you wanna join us?"

"No, you two kids have fun. I'm going to go see what Vanessa is up to." Valka says, smiling.

The two young adults nod. Hiccup calls for Toothless and the couple gets on Toothless.

"You ready?" Hiccup asks.

"As I'll ever be." Becky asks.

"Hang on." Becky hangs on to Hiccup and they take to the sky.

A few minutes pass.

"The last time I flew just to fly was when I was flying with my mom. Before my dad met her for the first time in 20 years." Hiccup says.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"You should be flying with your mom."

"Baby, it's okay. It's my pleasure to take you on your first flight."

"How'd you know it was my first flight?"

"You come from the 21st century. Do you have dragons?"

"I wish we did."

"Well, maybe there will be dragons there when you get back."

"Hiccup, I may not go back, even if Vanessa does."

"But she's your best friend."

"I know she is, but I don't have a life back home. Until I met you, I didn't think I'd have a life here either."

"I've got an idea."

"Oh, do you?"

"I could go with you if we find a way back."

"Hiccup, people would recognize you. They'd either a) stalk you and ask for autographs or b) think they've gone crazy."

"Is there any place that isn't familiar with me?"

"I doubt it."

"Darn. Well, if we do find a way for Vanessa and her parents and your parents to get back, at least your parents will be out of your life, right?" Becky looks down, staying silent, a few tears falling.

"Baby, you okay?"

"I know they're horrible people, but they're still a part of me. I just wish I could've had a better father. It's like I said: you had a better relationship with your dad than I have with mine."

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay."

"I thought I'd find you two up here." The couple jumps and turns to see Alvin on a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Sorry. Did I scare you two?"

"Kind of." Hiccup says.

"Yeah." Becky says.

"Sorry about that." Alvin says.

"Was I interrupting something?" Alvin asks, noticing Becky's tears.

Becky clears her throat.

"No, Alvin. You weren't. We were just talking."

Suddenly, Becky's father comes up on a Monstrous Nightmare.

"So! This is where I find you." Becky's father says.

"Alvin, get Becky out of here." Hiccup says. Alvin moves his dragon next to Toothless and Becky jumps on behind Alvin.

While Hiccup and Toothless stay behind to distract Becky's dad, Becky and Alvin go to the Cove.

When they land, Becky breaks down on her knees. Alvin puts his arms around her.

"Hush. Shh. Everything's going to be all right, sweetheart."

"Why does he keep coming after me?" Becky asks, in tears.

"I'm here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Alvin says, holding the young woman close.

Minutes pass, and Hiccup and Toothless land in the Cove.

"Becky!" Hiccup runs to her and takes her in his arms.

"Are you all right?" Becky doesn't respond.

"I think what her father has done to her is overwhelming her, Hiccup." Alvin says.

"I know."

"Hiccup!" The group turns and sees Valka.

"Mom!" Valka runs towards the group.

"We found a way to get them back." Valka says.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Becky looks at Valka.

"What?"

"There's a way back. But once the portal is closed, it'll stay closed. Possibly for good."

"You mean when Vanessa leaves, she'll be gone? I'll never see her again?"

"If you stay, then, no. You'll probably never see her again." Valka says.

Becky looks at Hiccup, her eyes wide. She runs off, towards her best friend.

She sees Vanessa's parents starting to walk into the portal in the plaza. Hiccup, Valka, and Alvin follow after Becky.

"Ness!" Becky sees her best friend. Vanessa turns around and sees Becky. The two girls run to each other and hug.

"I didn't think you were going to come." Vanessa says.

"You're my best friend. I'd never let you leave without saying goodbye." Becky says.

"Oh, before I forget: here." Vanessa hands Becky the "best" half of a Best Friends necklace.

"A Best Friends necklace? How long have you had this?"

"I got it at the airport before you landed. I just go so distracted with talking to one of the best friends I've ever had, I forgot to give it to you when we met." Vanessa says, placing the necklace on Becky's neck.

"Thank you so much, Vanessa." Becky says, tears forming.

"Becky, don't start crying. If you're gonna cry, then I'm gonna cry, and I'll never get through this." Vanessa says, referencing one of their favorite Pixar movies as she hugs her best friend.

Vanessa's mom walks over to her daughter.

"Vanessa, we've gotta go."

Becky and Vanessa face each other.

"Best friends?" Becky asks, holding out her pinkie.

"Forever and always. Who knows? Maybe you'll be in the new season. Or the third movie. Or any of the shorts." Vanessa says, locking her pinkie with Becky.

"So, you'll be watching for me, even if I have a minor role?"

"Knowing you, you won't have a minor role."

A thought suddenly hits Becky.

"Ness, what about the movie?"

"Don't worry. You already recorded your lines. We'll make sure to do you proud."

"I wish I'd be able to watch it. We've worked so hard on it."

"We'll dedicate it to you."

"Thank you." Vanessa and Becky hug, both girls in tears.

Vanessa's mom and Valka look at each other, nod, and begin to pull the girls apart. Both girls break down, but they are comforted by their loved ones. Hiccup faces Becky.

"Go."

"What?"

"She's your best friend. You'll never find a friend like her anywhere else."

"But I'll never find a guy like you anywhere else."

"She's got a point, Hiccup." Vanessa says.

"Or...we could send Becky's parents back and stay here." Vanessa's dad says.

"What about the project?" Becky and Vanessa ask.

"Wait. I've got an idea. Mom, how did the portal open up before?" Hiccup asks.

"I don't know. It just showed up."

"Did you find it yourself?"

"No. Becky's mother told me."

"And you think it's safe?"

"Now that I said who told me out loud, I feel stupid."

"It's okay, Mom. I'm glad you told us before Vanessa and her parents left."

"I've got an idea." The group turns to Becky.

"And that would be?" Vanessa asks.

"We could trick my parents into going into the portal. Then we could block the portal somehow until it closes." Becky says.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Hiccup says.

Soon, Becky's parents come into view, and Becky moves in front of the portal. Becky's parents run toward her, and Becky moves out of the way just in time, and Becky's parents go into the portal. It closes immediately, leaving Becky, Vanessa, and Vanessa's parents behind.

"Ladies, and Vanessa's dad, I officially welcome you as permanent residents of Berk. If you want to stay, that is." Vanessa's parents look at each other.

"We do want to stay." Vanessa's parents say. Becky and Vanessa hug each other.

"Well, I shall help get you all registered as residents after you pick a house. And, m'lady, you will still be staying with me and my mom, am I correct?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes, I will." Becky says.

The four get registered as residents after Vanessa and her parents pick out a house, not far from the Haddock's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Epilogue

Becky's parents haven't come back to Berk, much to the relief of the Berkians - Becky included.

Hiccup is still planning on how to pop the question to Becky.

Becky's nightmares still come, but are less frequent and less gruesome.

Hiccup and Becky start a support group for troubled teens and young adults.

Vanessa and Becky remain friends and plan to be the maid/matron of honor in each other's weddings.

Astrid finally gave into Snotlout's affections, even though he had given up, and the two are still dating.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs end up dating.

Alvin adopts Becky as his daughter, and the two are closer than Becky ever was with her real father.

Alvin marries the twins' mom.


End file.
